Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi
by JawnBloggerHolmes
Summary: El Espejo de Oesed nos muestra ni más ni menos que el más profundo y desesperado deseo de nuestro corazón. John sólo tenía un deseo a la corta edad de 16 años. Un deseo que tan sólo su corazón conocía. Quizás, si tan solo quizás, pudiera cumplirlo, el espejo de Oesed tan solo sería un espejo ordinario más... Dedicado para Lenayuri


**Bien, este es un regalo para Lenayuri, una Potterhead como yo y una gran persona, muy simpática Tuve el placer de poder dedicarle este fic y simplemente espero que cumpla sus expectativas. **

**Guiándome por lo canon, John es un año mayor que Sherlock. **

**Prácticamente he escrito este fic con La Orden del Fénix y La piedra filosofal en mano (Mucha memoria no tengo XD) Así que verán cómo (para los que leyeron el libro) las descripciones y otras cosas concuerdan con Harry Potter.**

**Nada de esto me pertenece. El mundo de Harry Potter, como los lugares, personajes y criaturas le pertnecen a mi Reina Rowling y Sherlock Holmes es propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. **

**Ligero slash y fluff. Fluff everywhere :D Si les gustó y creen que lo merezco, dejen review, sino gracias por leer. **

* * *

Sus azulados ojos corrieron por todo el gran salón. Las típicas cuatro mesas de cada casa habían sido reemplazadas por una, no muy larga pero, como siempre, llena de deliciosos banquetes navideños, preparados por los elfos domésticos del colegio. No había más de treinta estudiantes (grupos de amigos se sentaban juntos. Los Slytherins, como siempre, en una esquina lejos de las demás casas.) Mientras que los profesores estaban en su mesa, comiendo y hablando animadamente. Dumbledore había cambiado su típico sombrero puntiagudo color púrpura con algunas lunas y estrellas por una corona de papel que se veía cómica sobre su plateado y largo cabello.  
El tejón sonrió ampliamente mientras se llevaba un pastel con relleno de mermelada de frambuesa a la boca. Aunque su madre le había pedido que se quedara en Hogwarts para irse de vacaciones con su nueva pareja, la Navidad no le parecía tan mala con ese aire hogareño que solo Hogwarts podría ofrecerle.

-John ¡John!- Aún algo distraído, giró su cabeza para poder ver quién lo llamaba para encontrarse con Sherlock, el único Slytherin que no le importaba su pureza de sangre o su casa. Su mejor amigo.

- Pensé que estaría con tu familia.- Dijo con el ceño fruncido, tomando su copa con zumo de calabaza.

-Mycroft estará allí. Al igual que muchos familiares, que hablarán acerca de que soy el único Slytherin en una familia de puros Ravenclaws. Para soportar tanta estupidez junta, prefiero quedarme aquí, donde por lo menos me ignoran y puedo disfrutar de la soledad.

-De acuerdo, odias la navidad. Todo entendimos.- Con un acento irónico, agarrando otro dulce para ofrecerle al menor.

El Slytherin ignoró tal acto antes de tomarlo de la muñeca para levantarse y arrastrarlo.

-¡Oye, oye! Espera ¿dónde vas?- Le preguntó el rubio, tomándolo de la túnica para hablarle silenciosamente, solo para que él escuchara. -Sabes que no podemos irnos hasta que el banquete de navidad acabe.-

-Estoy aburrido.- Respondió Sherlock, encogiéndose de hombros, haciendo que John rodara sus ojos. -Solo daremos unas vueltas por el castillo antes de que nos manden a las salas comunes.-

John abrió la boca para protestar pero Sherlock, con unos (para nada) inocentes quince años, sabía bien cómo convencer al tejón, con una expresión demasiado tierna, hasta para él. Una expresión que hacía ver sus bucles más pronunciados y oscuros sobre su pálida piel, tapando rebeldemente sus grisáceos ojos y un pequeño y pueril mohín. -Va... Solo déjame llevarme unos de estos.- Agarrando unos ositos de gomas para meterlos en el bolsillo de su túnica.-

Y era sorprendente cómo aquella angelical expresión cambió rápidamente por una media descarada, con un brillo ya muy conocido para John.

* * *

El séptimo piso del colegio era conocido para muchos de los estudiantes (en su mayoría Ravenclaws y Gryffindors por la ubicación de su sala común.) Muchos estudiantes lo concurrían por las clases de adivinación, otros cuando precisaban a Dumbledore. Pero, sus ocupaciones o el entretenimiento se sus conversaciones, hacían que los estudiantes ignoraran cierto tapiz. El tapiz de Barrabás el Chiflado, intentando enseñar ballet a unos Trolls era uno de ellos, un tapiz más de Hogwarts para cualquiera. Pero no para Sherlock Holmes. Su mente curiosa había descubierto qué era lo qué escondía (algo que seguramente pocos estudiantes conocían.) Y allí estaba nuevamente el Slytherin con una amplia sonrisa, esperando impaciente que el Hufflepuff lo alcanzara.

-Si tu plan era pasar desapercibido has fallado, Sherlock.- Reclamó el tejón, algo ruborizado por su agitación.

-No seas idiota, John. Ya nadie escucha o ve lo qué hago o digo.- Dijo Holmes, haciendo que el rubio vacilara su respuesta antes de encogerse de hombros.  
John se apoyó contra la pared y observaba a Sherlock pasar frente al tapiz tres veces, muy concentrado y murmurando algo inaudible para John. Aún no entendía qué demonios era lo que hacía hasta que...

Frente a sus ojos comenzó a hacerse presente un portal, enorme y antiguo, salido de la nada misma. John sintió como su mandíbula caía sin disimulo ante eso, posando sus ojos en la autosuficiente sonrisa del Slytherin.

-Mejor entremos antes de que alguien llegue.- Dijo Sherlock, tomándolo de la mano y arrastrando hacia la sala a un sorprendido John.

La sala era enorme y algo oscura. Fue solo hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la escasez de luz que John pudo visualizar mejor el lugar. Era como un gran deposito. Había varios bancos, muebles y montañas tras montañas de libros polvorientos. En un alejado rincón una hermosa estatua de Rowena Ravenclaw, oculta por redes y algunas viejas banderas de Gryffindor. Por otro lado varias barredoras 600, algunas en estado deplorable, otras en buen estado pero sin uso alguno. Del otro lado un viejo ropero que lucia húmedo pero bello, como si estuviera encantado. John dio unos pasos hacia él pero la mano de Sherlock lo detuvo y señaló hacia el lado contrario.

-Esto es lo que te quiero mostrar.- dijo, caminando con el Hufflepuff siguiéndolo de cerca.

Los ojos del tejón miraba de un lado a otro hasta que se posaron sobre el objeto que Sherlock señalaba. Un espejo. Pero no cualquier espejo. Ese era el espejo más magnífico que John había visto en sus 16 años de vida. Alto hasta el techo, con un marco dorado muy trabajado, apoyado en unos soportes como garras. John se acercó un poco más, no sin antes mirar a Sherlock, quien lucia igual o más emocionado que él. Sus dedos tocaron el dorado marco y, de cerca, pudo ver que tenía una inscripción grabada en la parte superior.

-«Oesed lenoz arocut edon isara cut se onotse»- Leyó en voz baja, mirando fugazmente hacia el espejo para ver su reflejo. El rubio inclinó un poco su cabeza al ver la imagen que esta mostraba. Un John Watson en el espejo ignoraba su presencia. Los ojos de aquel reflejo se posaban en los del reflejo de Sherlock mientras sus manos se perdían en la cintura de la oscura túnica del Slytherin y Sherlock besaba la punta de su nariz. John tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no voltear y ver al Slytherin ¿Qué era eso? Y ¡¿Por qué él se encontraba de... De... De esa forma con su amigo?!

-Es el espejo de Oesed.- Dijo suavemente Sherlock, acercándose a John. -Muestra nuestros más profundos y sinceros deseos. Lo he descubierto hace poco y quise enseñártelo.

-Oesed...- Musitó John, hipnotizado por la imagen. -¿Deseo?-

- Es obvio ¿no?- No fue necesario mirar para saber que Sherlock estaba sonriendo ¿será que veía lo mismo que John?

-¿Entonces cada persona ve algo diferente?- Preguntó con un nudo en la garganta. Sherlock asintió y puso su mano en el hombro del tejón.  
John se sintió aliviado. No sabía qué pasaría si Sherlock supiera su deseo.

-¿Qué ves tú?- Se aventuró a preguntar, desviando nervioso la mirada de su propio reflejo besándose con Sherlock como si se acabara el mundo.  
Sherlock se encogió de hombros y miró al espejo por un momento con una indiferente expresión en el rostro.

-A mí mismo con una bufanda azul.- Dijo antes de volver a mirar a John con media sonrisa en los labios.

John se sintió algo decepcionado ¿decepcionado? Bueno, no es que John esperaba que Sherlock deseara lo mismo que él pero ¿solo una bufanda? Bien, sabía que Sherlock se amaba a él mismo más que a nada. Quizás esperaba que dijera algo más pero, al fin acabo, era de Sherlock Holmes de quien hablaba.  
John bajó la cabeza y mordió Su lengua antes de darse vuelta con intenciones de irse.

-El banquete habrá acabado ya y la profesora Sprout ya ha pasado muchas por alto.- Murmuró antes de dar unos pasos antes de que la mano del Slytherin lo detuviera.  
John tardó unos momentos antes de girar para ver a Sherlock. Sus grisáceos ojos parecían penetrar hasta lo más profundo de su ser y el rubio comenzaba a sentirse intimidado cuando el Slytherin dio unos pasos hacia él.

-Aún no me has dicho que viste en el espejo, John.- Dijo en un suave susurró que erizó el vello de su nuca. John desvió fugazmente la mirada antes de humedecer su labio. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir? ¿La verdad? No, no... Claro que no. Eso era absurdo. Inaceptable. Sherlock se burlaría de él o sería indiferente y eso quizás era peor.  
Volvió a fijar sus ojos en los del Slytherin cuando la alarma de su reloj pulsera anunciaba las 00.00 del 25 de diciembre. Sherlock sonrió suavemente y rompió el contacto visual para mirar hacia arriba, haciendo que el rubio mirara al mismo punto, donde un muérdago crecía de la nada, suspendido sobre ellos.

-Feliz navidad, John.- Susurró Sherlock, cortando la distancia entre ellos para besar suavemente la comisura de su boca, alterando el ritmo cardiaco de John, quien sentía arder hasta sus orejas.  
El tejón le devolvía una tímida sonrisa, apretando las mangas de su gastada túnica y, antes de que Sherlock se alejara, John unió rápida y fugazmente sus labios, mirando sin intención alguna el espejo, donde ellos se reflejaban.  
La historia de Hogwarts dice que la sala de los Menesteres, también conocida como la sala que viene y va, le proporciona a sus estudiantes lo que realmente necesitan.  
John juraría que la sala estaba tal Como cuando entraron. Excepto por un detalle. Aquel muérdago sobre ellos que los unía y cumplía sus más profundos y desesperados deseos.


End file.
